Occasionally, it is necessary to resurface city streets. In some cases, a portion of the old street or roadway is ground away to provide a suitable base for the new surface. When a portion of the old street has been removed, manhole covers and their supports, present in the street, protrude upwardly from the ground surface thereby creating a hazard to vehicles. The same is also true for the metal grates positioned outwardly of storm sewer inlets. To protect the vehicles from damage which could occur if the vehicle strikes the manhole support or storm sewer grate, barricades are normally erected around the supports and grates thereby creating traffic bottlenecks.
When the street has been resurfaced, the resurfacing material, which is usually asphalt, covers the manhole supports, manholes and the storm sewer grates. Workmen then chip away the asphalt material from the manhole supports and the grates thereby creating holes in the new surface until workmen are able to repair the same. In such a case, barricades are normally also erected around the manholes and storm sewer grates until the workmen have had an opportunity to repair the surface.
It is therefore a principal object of this invention to provide a temporary device which may be used with manhole supports, storm sewer inlet grates, etc. during street repair operations to eliminate the necessity of erecting barricades around the same.
A further object of the invention is to provide a temporary device which may be used with a manhole support comprising a resilient ramp positioned around the manhole support to provide cushion contact between a vehicle wheel and the manhole support.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a temporary device for use with a storm sewer inlet grate or the like comprising a resilient ramp member having an opening formed therein adapted to receive the grate to cushion contact between a vehicle wheel and the grate during street repair operations.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a temporary device which may be used in connection with manhole supports, inlet grates, etc. during street repair operations including means for securing the device to the roadway.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a temporary device of the type described which is economical of manufacture, durable in use and refined in appearance.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.